Is This A Dream!
by MariaTainaka
Summary: It has been a while since I've slept over Ritsu's house so I accept her offer. It wasn't like I was going to say no anyways. Alone, with her in a room. What should I do! One-shot!


A/N: I CAN'T BELIEVE I WROTE THIS MITSU STORY I AM SORRY RICCHAN! Although I was in the mood, huehuehue. This is a one-shot so enjoy it! Now time for the usual drill.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KYOTO, K-ON! OR ANYTHING AFFLIATED WITH IT (except for my story ideas)

* * *

><p>"Come on Mio! Please?" I sigh as I look at the brunette before me, asking for me to sleep over her house. I wanted to come up with new lyrics for our next song during the weekend but clearly, it wasn't going to be possible. Plus, I wasn't feeling very good. I must be coming down with a cold or something.<p>

I look into her pleading eyes as she looks up at me with a puppy dog face. I have to admit, it looks cute on her and it might be convincing to me. Even if I feel the worst, she always can cheer me up. Wait... did I seriously just think that?

I try to hide my blush from her but unfortunately it doesn't work. "Nani? Are you blushing Akiyama-san?" She looks at me with a sly smile. I know where this going.

"Urusai! If you say something about it then I won't sleep over!" I mentally smile as I see her cover her mouth, showing me that she won't say anything. I smile at her and nod, accepting her offer. She suddenly cheers and hugs me.

"Let's hurry up then!" She drags me to her house. Since we are such close friends and have known each other for years, I already have some set of clothes at her house. My mother doesn't mind for me at all to go sleep over her house whenever since she wants me to overcome my shyness. I admit that I was extremely shy back when I was a kid but I never thought that I'd become best friends with somebody who is the exact opposite.

"I'm home! And Mio is staying for a while!" announces Ritsu as she walks into her house. Her house is like a second house for me and I feel at ease when I slip off my shoes and walk inside.

"Kon'nichiwa!" I announce as I see her mother in the kitchen. She smiles warmly at both of us.

"Hello girls. How was school?"

"Great, as usual! Although today I got yelled at because of Yui", pouts the brunette as she recalls the moment.

Yui had sneaked in a piece of cake and she left a share for Ritsu on her table while she gave Mugi and I some too. She had gone to the bathroom before our break came to an end. The teacher hadn't noticed the cake until after Ritsu sat down, and she got yelled at for eating in class.

"At least it was for her good intention!" Her mother serves us each a plate of food as we take our seats. "Here is something to eat. Now take care while I'm off!"

"Where are you going?" I ask her as she gives us a glass of lemonade.

"I'm off to pick up Mr. Tainaka from Tokyo. He had to go meet up with some people for his work and he asked for me to go pick him up. I might not get back here until Wednesday though , since we'll take a chance to visit a few cousins of mine who live in Tokyo."

"Oh, Otousan is finally coming back? It felt like forever for us!"

I sigh quietly as I think about my own father who has been away for quite a while too for his work. I do miss him a lot but we still keep in touch, unlike Ritsu and Satoshi who didn't even have a chance to see their father in almost a month. Lucky for her that he returns quickly.

"Yes, it has been a long month for all of us, right Mio-chan?" Ritsu's mother smiles at me, understanding my pain but I smile back full heartedly.

"Not unless you have friends who make everything much more fun and interesting." I look at my best friend who smiles back at me. Her smile always shines so brightly at me.

"Oh, one thing! Satoshi has gone to sleep over at his friend's house so he'll be back by Sunday afternoon. Be on your best behavior girls, alright? Mio, will your mother mind?"

"Not at all. Sometimes I've stayed by myself which was why I would sleep over, remember? As long as I am with somebody, she's fine!"

"Good, I'm off now. See you soon!" She leaves and locks the door securely. A sigh escapes my friend as she plays with her food.

"Why does he have to stay away from us longer? And Okaasan is also gone. How do Ui and Yui manage?" I think back to my two other friends who manage to live without seeing their parents most of the time. Their parents are so lovey-dovey that they travel together a lot. Ritsu made a point.

"Well, they have each other which always keeps them running. Remember, you have Satoshi and me here!" She smiles at me once more and I feel my heart race.

"You're right Mio, arigato." We finish our food in silence but not because we don't know what to say. It's a friendly type of silence where nothing needs to be said. I smile as I eat, thinking that I am probably the only one out of our band that has seen the run-down moments of Ritsu. We all see her as energetic but I see her when she is also down in the dumps. I almost feel selfish when I am glad that only I get to see this side of her.

We finish our food and head off to Ritsu's room to finish some homework so that we'd have some free time tomorrow. As we work, she begins to drum with her pencils and I begin to hum to the tune. We both smile at each other and continue to work.

I glance at her every now and then, seeing her face of confusion when she doesn't understand a question and her face of realization when she figures out the answer. I am alone with Ritsu. My palms begin to sweat as I realize this and I try to calm myself down. I can't fuss over being alone with her! She is only my best friend and I feel nothing else... I think.

Luckily, my mind sets off from this when Ritsu would try to pull something on me during our homework session. I threaten to hit or I just do it without warning. She gives me a cute pout and whimper as she proceeds to work.

Night kicks in and we finally finish our work. Beat from having our brains fried, we agree to go to sleep. By the quietness, I am able to tell that Ritsu is thinking about her father. It happens to me when my father comes to visit every now and then.

I lay still, listening in case she has something to tell me. I guess her thoughts tired her out because I heard cute, soft snores. I look at the clock which reads 11:00 PM.

Suddenly, my head starts to hurt and soon, my whole body begins to ache and burn. I become too weak to move and I try to call out for help from Ritsu but she has fallen deeply asleep. There are no adults in the house, which I fear of such situation. My heads hurts so much, I can't take it any longer. I begin to suspect that I've developed a fever. I struggle to breathe and suddenly, everything turns pitch black.

I groan as I wake up to find the outside still dark. I look at the clock which reads 3:00 am. I was knocked out for four hours. I suddenly remember about my past pains and I quickly sit up to check myself. My heart drops as I check myself and everything turns black once again.

4:09 am. I wake up a second time and I feel myself turn white when I recheck myself. Is this a dream? This cannot be happening... I must be out of my mind! I almost scream in shock until I spot Ritsu to my side, sleeping.

I go over to her and shake her, hoping to confirm something.

"Ritsu?" I gasp in horror as I hear my voice sound so much deeper than it used to be. I must have gone mad for sure.

I go over to the brunette when she does not answer my call. I shake her harder and call out louder. Why does she look ten times cuter than before? My heart beats wildly as I touch her. Her eyes flutter open and she looks at me with her eyes wide open.

"Ritsu, I have to tell you something." She stays in her same reaction and cuts out of her trance after I speak up again. I could tell that she was ready to scream so I cover her mouth. I feel my heart beat louder. "It's me Mio! R-Ritsu, I need help", I say as my voice cracks.

She looks into my eyes and she realizes who I really am. "M-Mio..." she says, more of in a questioning manner. I stare at her for a while as I hang down above her, having her hand pressed down. We hold the gaze for a while and I feel myself get lower each second. I can't seem to stop myself until she looks to the side.

Coming to my sense, I quickly get off her and feel my face burn. Lucky for me, it was dark and I couldn't be seen.

"W-What happened to you?" she says, breaking the ice.

"I'm not sure. I felt a great amount of pain during the night and when I woke up, I found myself like this." I look down at myself, no longer feeling feminine. I never expected to become a boy and I think now that this may be a dream. Why do I feel so calm now?! "I thought you would never believe me."

There was a long pause before she spoke. "I felt it, in my heart that you were Mio. Something told me." She looked at me, and I could see her eyes shine in the dark.

Ritsu scoots closer to me, making me feel uncomfortable yet happy. I become self conscious that she is a girl and I am now the opposite gender. I guess she saw me as the regular old Mio because she doesn't seem to move away. I still can't believe this.

She holds my hands and nods, confirming her feeling. She believes me.

Our hands stay locked and I look into her eyes. I feel this stronger sense of attraction towards her. Without any time think about it, I feel myself lean forward , towards her. It was like a magnet. My lips crush against hers and I see her face flush but she does not pull away. She leans back and wraps her arms around my neck, kissing me back.

At the moment, I did not care about my appearance. I kiss her with all my heart, becoming more passionate by the minute. Her legs wrap around my waist, making me even fiercer with my kisses. I feel my hand slowly make its way to her shirt and I try to stop myself but I can't seem to take control. My hand tingles at the touch of her soft skin and I hear her let out a soft moan.

Her hair is down and it made my heart pound wildly. I press myself against her and I feel her shiver from the contact. I wondered if she felt the same way. I caress her cheek as we stop, receiving a blush from her. She turns tomato red and looks away. I immediately get off of her and look away in shame as well. I didn't feel like myself, since I really wasn't myself.

The sun comes through the window and we both look out the window. I suddenly double over in pain and feel my breathing become weaker. My vision becomes blurry and dark and I hear her voice calling me.

"Mio? Mio?! Wake up!" My eyes flutter open as I find myself wrapped up in my sleeping bag. The brunette was already dressed as she looks at me. "Did you stay up late yesterday?"

It was all a dream? "No, just I slept well..." My face burns as I recall my memories of yesterday night. Luckily, Ritsu does not notice and I sigh in huge relief.

"Fair enough", she says as she looks into the mirror. She suddenly looks at me, her eyes full of curiosity. She gets closer to me, trigerring my heart beat yet again. What did she plan on doing? "What did you dream of last night Mio? I heard you say my name!"

My face turns tomato red. My fist goes up and in a second, a bump is seen on her head.

"Itai~!"

"URUSAI BAKA!"

* * *

><p>AN: Please leave a review! I'd like to know if this wasn't crappy after all! Arigato!


End file.
